Steven J. Burakoff, MD received his M.D. from Albany Medical College. His research fellowship in Immunology at the Harvard Medical School, with Dr. Baruj Benacerraf resulted in his major research interests in cellular and molecular immunology, T cell activation, and transplantation immunology. Prior to his arrival at NYU, he was the Margaret Dyson Professor of Pediatrics at the Harvard Medical School and Chair, Department of Pediatric Oncology at the Dana Farber Cancer Institute. He has served on numerous national and regional committees and editorial boards and is currently on the External Advisory Board of six NCI Designated Cancer Centers. He has authored or co-authored 372 papers in peer reviewed journals. As Director of the Cancer Institute, Dr. Burakoff was central to the implementation of the Strategic Plan for the Cancer Institute, approved by the Dean of the School of Medicine and the President of the Hospital in 2001. This plan outlined the facilities, recruitments, organizational structure, and resources needed to bring the NYUCI to the forefront of translational medicine in oncology. Since his arrival in 2000, Dr. Burakoff has led the institution in building the Clinical Cancer Center, an 85,000 square foot outpatient facility for all oncology patients at NYUMC, as well as the Cancer Research Center at the Joan and Joel Smilow Research Center. In the past 3 years, he has recruited 24 faculty: 9 bench scientists (3 open positions remaining), 7 translational investigators and 13 clinicians, to enhance programmatic growth as part of building a strong translational research enterprise to integrate basic and clinical research with patient care. He has reorganized the senior leadership of the Cancer Institute with the appointment of Dr. William Carroll as the Deputy Director, and named Dr. Mark Philips as Associate Director for Basic Science, and Dr. Max Costa as Associate Director for Population Sciences. This was a significant shift in the culture from an organization with diffused responsibilities, to a hierarchical structure with clearly defined roles and responsibilities. Dr. Burakoff has successfully negotiated a framework for annual allocations from Tisch Hospital/Clinical Cancer Center that equals 12% of the net revenues to support the CI clinical research enterprise. Dr. Burakoff currently holds the academic titles of Laura and Isaac Perlmutter Professor of Medicine, Pathology, and Pediatrics in the NYU School of Medicine, with his full time appointment as Director of the NYUCI. His position is commensurate to a chair and has the following responsibilities and authorities: Full control, access to, and allocation of NYUCI existing space, totaling 167,170 square feet; Control and oversight of the NYUCI's $19 million (11% increase) operating budget and de facto control over the use of the $75 million from the School of Medicine's Growth Agenda in Cancer. This includes $20 million for the construction and outfitting of the three Cancer Research Center floors; $20 million for the recruitment of 13 research and translational investigators to build programs in cancer immunology/immunotherapy, developmental cancer genetics, and stem cell biology, all aligned with disease management groups such as breast cancer, GU, melanoma and others; $5 million to recruit a new Division Chief of Medical Oncology; $15 million to build and expand core facilities such as genomics, proteomics, experimental pathology, $5 million for senior recruitments and development of the Tumor Vaccine Program; $2 million to renovate the NYUCI Inpatient Unit at Tisch Hospital; Identify and facilitate key collaborations with external affiliates, other NCI Cancer Centers, and industry to develop unique translational programs and core facilities; Integrate scientific resources of the NYUMC and the University to strengthen core interdisciplinary interactions among members. Full authority over membership appointments to the Institute and the use of Institute funds to support individual members and their research; Joint authority with Department Chairs in the appointment of cancer scientists and/or clinicians into academic, tenure-track positions; Responsibility and authority over clinical affairs, research, finance, and administration for the Division of Medical Oncology and joint responsibility with the Chairman of Medicine for its educational programs, fellowship training, and residency program. Full authority and responsibility for the scientific scope and regulatory function of the clinical research enterprise. Dr. Burakoff is committed to the further growth of the translational research infrastructure including space expansion for the outpatient facility. Recruitments of a new Division Chief of Medical Oncology, Associate Director for Epidemiology and Prevention, three laboratory and/or translational research scientists to the Cancer Research Center, and clinical research recruitments.